


I'm Feeling A Lot Better

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom!Eve, But I said nothing, Caring Villanelle too, Daddy!Kink, Either way it’s pretty steamy I promise, F/F, Face-Fucking?, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Idk something along those lines, Lots of glorious smut, Oral Sex, Praise, Requested, She just wants to make her girlfriend feel better, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Villanelle, Yep buckle up sluts we're going back there again, aka the way it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Eve gets sick. Villanelle takes it upon herself to give Eve some TLC.✨Anon prompt: Big fan of your works so here is my pitch for these 2. Eve got sick and V gives TLC to her that somehow turn into daddy?✨





	I'm Feeling A Lot Better

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I thought I'd write one daddy!kink fic and then be ostracized from the Killing Eve fandom. One fic and two requests later, we're on number three, you kinky little shits (but that's fine we're all kinky little shits deep down. Pls keep them coming and I'll keep them coming (them being Eve and Villanelle heheheh))
> 
> Thank you for the request, anon. I hope I did your vision justice!
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on twitter or submit prompts to my curiouscat (vxllanelle1 for both) and your kudos and comments are always appreicated and make my day 3000 ✨

“You’re overreacting. I don’t need to stay home, I’m feeling a lot better.” Eve grumbled, trying to sit up in the bed before Villanelle gently pushed her back down into the mattress.

“You’re probably still contagious, Eve. I don’t care how you’re feeling.” Villanelle argued, trying to keep her voice soft as she attempted to talk Eve round. Eve had come down with a pretty rough illness over the weekend. Probably nothing serious, but it had definitely taken its toll. She’d been dealing with the usual runny nose, sore throat, all the stuff you’d expect. Along with a hellish fever and fatigue so bad she basically just slept for 48-hours straight. She’d picked up a little on Sunday evening, with Villanelle hoping it had run its course, but she still didn’t want to take any risks.

Eve couldn’t help but roll her eyes, her protests persisting as she tried to sit up again. “You’re being dramatic.” Eve huffed, pushing her hands away as Villanelle tried to get her to lie back down on the bed.

“I’m just trying to make sure you’re alright. Call me dramatic all you want, I've already called in and said you're not coming in today.” Villanelle reassured, sitting down on the bed besides Eve and bringing her fingers up to delicate brush a couple of Eve’s unruly curls out of her eyes. "And if you're not going, I'm not going because I'm not letting you have an extra day off without me." She joked, though she was well aware Eve probably knew she just didn't want to go into work.

“Jeez. What are you, my mother?” She grumbled softly. Try as she might to appear annoyed, she still couldn’t help but lean into Villanelle’s warming touch when she brought her hand down to stroke the back of her fingers over Eve’s cheek.

“Hmm, not quite. But I know you like it when you call me daddy.” Villanelle mused, causing the other woman to blush as she scowled at her. “Oh shut up, that was one time.”

“And you loved it.” Villanelle mumbled, unable to hide the smirk that had been trying to creep onto her face.

“You’re insufferable.” Eve mumbled as she fell back onto the bed, eyes slipping shut a moment later.

“I’m just trying to be nice.” Villanelle pointed out, moving closer so she was knelt above the woman before pressing a kiss to Eve’s lips. Light and sweet. “Come on, Evie. Let me take care of you.” Villanelle whispered, dragging a hand up Eve’s thigh which caused the woman below her to inhale sharply.

“God, you’re awful.” Eve sighed, pressing her lips back up to Villanelle’s with her arms coming up to snake around the back of her neck.

“I know, but you love it,” Villanelle mumbled, knowing it was true. They both did, as much as Eve wouldn’t admit it. “You love all of it.” She whispered, having her hand trail down to the band of Eve’s shorts that she’d been sleeping in. “You want me to take care of you?”

Eve nodded, feeling her heart begin to race as Villanelle dipped her fingers beneath the band of Eve’s shorts. “Yes, daddy.” She hummed quietly, keeping her eyes trained on Villanelle as she saw that familiar spark of ecstasy surface on Villanelle’s face when Eve spoke.

“Good girl,” she hummed, bringing her fingers down to between Eve’s legs and working her fingers through to feel Eve’s wetness. Once her fingers were coated, she brought the pads of her fingers up to find Eve’s clit, causing the woman to gasp as her fingers stroked over the excited little nub. She began to slowly, painfully slowly, circle Eve’s clit as she watched the woman let out a shuddery breath.

Villanelle moved one of her legs over Eve’s so she was straddling Eve’s thigh, beginning to rock her hips against the woman’s thigh in order to try and relieve some of the pressure she felt building down there. Villanelle’s hand sped up a little as she kept grinding down against Eve, letting out a couple of small grunts as she watched Eve begin to writhe around on the bed. “D’you want more, Eve?” She asked, gaining a nod from Eve as she looked up to Villanelle, her mouth hanging open a little when she finally got to see Villanelle grinding down against her.

Villanelle nodded, pulling her hand away from Eve’s shorts and stilling her hips before standing from the bed. “Shorts off.” She told Eve, moving over to one of the wardrobes before pulling out one of their toys and a harness.

Eve watched as Villanelle placed the items on the bed before beginning to undress down her underwear. She was in a pair of black boy short-style underpants and a black sports bra she had kept on from working out that morning. Looking her over, Eve would honestly take how she was now over the drawers full of lacy lingerie Villanelle had any day. The lingerie was nice and she loved to see Villanelle wear it, but the way she was dressed now made her look so authoritative and dominating in a way that drove Eve crazy. Just enough. Eve finally remembered to slip her shorts off after she’d stopped fawning over Villanelle, giving the woman a chance to tighten the harness around her hips and position the toy ready for Eve.

She got back on the bed and knelt in front of Eve, grabbing a pillow and placing it under Eve’s hips so she could position the woman a little better. She angled up the head of the toy against Eve’s entrance before pushing her hips forward to thrust the toy into Eve, watching as the woman gasped as grabbed at Villanelle’s arms, digging her nails in hard enough to leave marks as she felt that pressure begin to tighten and intensify.

Villanelle allowed Eve to get herself comfortable before she began to move her hips, bringing the toy back until it was almost fully out before pumping back into Eve. She tried to angle her hips a little better to hit Eve’s g-spot, looking up to Eve and grinning when she made the woman gasp and tighten her grip on Villanelle’s arms. It always felt amazing, and made her feel a little smug, knowing what she could do to the woman.

Villanelle brought her attention back to Eve, going from being knelt upright to kneeling over the woman so she could press her lips back to Eve’s as her hips continued to thrust.

Eve brought her hands back up to snake around Villanelle’s neck as she moaned into the woman’s mouth when she managed to hit her g-spot a few more times. “O-Oh god, daddy, harder,” Eve whined, looking back up to Villanelle with a despondent look washed across her face, desperate for more to push her body over the edge, her eyes pleading with Villanelle to give her what she needed.

She didn’t have to be told twice, picking up the pace and thrusting her hips in harder. Seeing Eve beg her for more did things to Villanelle that she couldn't put into words. All she knew was that it was one of her biggest turn ons and it made her pussy so wet she was sure she'd soaked her underwear at this point.

Eve moaned loudly as she edged closer to her orgasm, burying her face in the crook of Villanelle’s neck and moaning into the flush skin.

“Good girl, cum for me baby.” Villanelle whispered into Eve’s ear. It wasn’t hard to tell she was on the edge, especially with how well Villanelle could read her. She thrust harder into Eve’s hips as she listened to the sweet sound of her cries growing more frequent and higher in pitch. “Cum for me.” She told her, Eve letting out a loud, strangled moan as her body tensed and she gripped onto Villanelle harder, feeling the woman still working in and out of her as her orgasm came at her in little shocks of pleasure that kept hitting and hitting her until the intensity began to wear down.

After Eve’s body began to relax and her grip loosened on the other woman, Villanelle slowed her hips and pulled the toy out of Eve, not being able to help but smile a little when Eve groaned at the emptiness. She let Eve recover a little as she loosened the harness and slipped it off of her hips, placing it aside before she sat back down on the bed. She could feel how wet she was. She could feel the knot in her stomach begging to be relieved.

Villanelle moved to lay down on the bed next to Eve and pressed a soft, loving kiss to the woman’s lips. She brought her own hand down and slid it into her underwear, letting out a soft moan against Eve’s lips as she began working at her clit. Eve pulled away at the sound and looked down to see where Villanelle’s hand was. “Let me finish you off.” Eve asked, having just about recovered from her own orgasm.

“No, it’s okay baby. I’m probably not gonna last long anyway given what you do to me, seeing you like that.” She jested, letting her head fall back as she let out a breathy moan.

Eve paused a second before bringing her hand down and placing it over Villanelle’s to still her hand. “Please, daddy.” She whined. She wasn’t dumb, she knew exactly how to work Villanelle.

Villanelle brought her head back up to look at Eve and paused, drawing her hand out of her underwear. “What do you wanna do to me?” She asked, slipping off her underwear in the process.

“I wanna make you feel good, I-I wanna taste you, daddy.” She hummed breathily, watching as Villanelle knelt up on the bed.

“Lie down.” She told her, with Eve happily obliging. Villanelle positioned herself so her knees were placed at either side of Eve’s head and her pussy was right above Eve's face. Eve went straight in, sitting up slightly so she could reach Villanelle’s clit. She began to lick over the little bundle of nerves, eliciting a moan from Villanelle as Eve began to work at her clit.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me baby.” Villanelle mumbled, her breathing becoming uneven again as her climax began to bubble up. Eve continued to run her tongue over Villanelle's sensitive clit, letting her eyes shut so she could enjoy the sound of Villanelle's pants and moans.

As Villanelle found herself close to the edge, she reached a hand down to thread it through Eve’s hair, gripping hard in order to hold her head still as she began grinding her hips down against Eve’s tongue.

Villanelle moaned loudly as she gripped at Eve’s hair harder, feeling the pressure between her legs intensifying as she knew she was close to the edge. She knew it wouldn’t take long after making Eve cum.

“Such a good girl.” Villanelle breathed, looking down at Eve and continuing to thrust her hips harder to keep Eve’s tongue running over her clit. “I-I’m gonna come baby, fuck, fuck oh god-“ she rambled off as she felt herself get closer and closer, her body stilling a second later as her orgasm hit her. Eve continued to lick at her clit after her hips stilled, causing Villanelle to let out a couple of small gasps as Eve finished her off.

Villanelle reached down to push Eve’s face away before she moved to lay down beside Eve on the bed, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm when she curled up next to Eve.

Eve wrapped an arm around Villanelle and allowed the woman to snuggle in close, bringing a hand up to stroke it through her hair gently as she enjoyed the intimacy while she could.

“See? Aren’t you glad you stayed home, you wouldn’t have been able to do this at work.” Villanelle hummed, looking up to Eve with a grin spread across her face.

Eve rolled her eyes at that. “Well, hopefully after that you’ll believe me when I say I’m feeling a lot better.”


End file.
